Liste christlicher Konfessionen
__INDEX__ Im Verlauf der Entwicklung des Christentums haben sich verschiedene christliche Glaubenstraditionen entwickelt. Die dadurch entstandenen unterschiedlichen Konfessionen werden den folgenden großen Traditionen zugeordnet: Ostkirchen Diese Kirchen werden ausführlicher und vollständiger im Artikel [[]] dargestellt. Orthodoxe Kirchen Die orthodoxen Kirchen werden auch als Kirche der sieben Konzilien bezeichnet. Es handelt sich um rechtlich selbstständige, aber in voller Kirchengemeinschaft stehende Kirchen mit gemeinsamer, an den sieben ökumenischen Konzilien zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Konzil von Nicäa definierter Theologie und im Wesentlichen gemeinsamer Liturgie, aber unterschiedlichen Sprachen: * Kirche von Konstantinopel (Ökumenisches Patriarchat von Konstantinopel) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von ganz Albanien (Erzbistum von Albanien) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von Alexandria und ganz Afrika (Patriarchat von Alexandria) * Kirche von Amerika (Erzbistum von Amerika) * Kirche von Bulgarien (Patriarchat von Bulgarien; bulgarisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von ganz Georgien (Patriarchat von Georgien; georgisch-apostolisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von ganz Griechenland (Erzbistum von Griechenland; griechisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von Jerusalem und ganz Palästina (Patriarchat von Jerusalem) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von ganz Polen (Erzbistum von Polen; polnisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von Antiochia und dem ganzen Osten (Patriarchat von Antiochia; rum-orthodoxe Kirche) * Kirche von Rumänien (Patriarchat von Rumänien; rumänisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Kirche von Moskau und ganz Russland (Patriarchat von Moskau und ganz Russland; russisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Kirche von Serbien (Patriarchat von Serbien; serbisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche von ganz Tschechien und der Slowakei (Erzbistum von Tschechien und der Slowakei; tschechisch-slowakisch-orthodoxe Kirche) * Kirche von Zypern (Erzbistum von Zypern; zypriotisch-orthodoxe Kirche) Durch Abspaltungen haben sich noch weitere orthodoxe Kirchen gebildet, deren Selbständigkeit und Kanonizität aber von den anderen östlich-orthodoxen Kirchen bisher nicht anerkannt wird. Zu diesen Kirchen gehören: * Mazedonisch-orthodoxe Kirche * Orthodoxe Kirche Bessarabiens * Montenegrinisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Ukrainisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Ukrainische Autokephale Orthodoxe Kirche * Ukrainisch-orthodoxe Kirche - Kiewer Patriarchat * Türkisch-Orthodoxes Patriarchat * Französisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Abchasisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Kroatisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Moldauisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Weißrussisch-Orthodoxe Kirche Orientalisch-orthodox Die Miaphysiten werden auch als Kirchen der drei Konzilien oder als vor-'' bzw. ''nicht-chalzedonische Kirchen bezeichnet (da sie das Konzil von Ephesos als letztes Konzil anerkennen, jedoch nicht mehr das Konzil von Chalzedon). Sie erkennen sich alle gegenseitig an und lassen sich zur Kommunion zu. Zu ihnen zählen die * Armenisch-Orthodoxe Kirche (Heilige Armenische Apostolische Orthodoxe Kirche) * Äthiopisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Eritreisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Koptisch-Orthodoxe Kirche (Ägypten) ** Britisch-Orthodoxe Kirche: Diese 1866 von Raymond Ferrete begründete Kirche beruft sich auf die Tradition der bis zur Synode von Cashel 1172 bestehenden Keltischen Kirche (einer Westkirche). Sie untersteht seit 1994 dem Patriarchen der Koptisch-Orthodoxen Kirche, unterscheidet sich von dieser jedoch im Gottesdienst * Syrisch-Orthodoxe Kirche * Syrisch-Orthodoxe Kirche (Indien) * Syrisch-Orthodoxe Kirche von Europa Assyrisch Die Assyrische Kirche des Ostens erkennt nur die beiden ersten Konzilien des Christentums, nämlich das Erste Konzil von Nicäa und das Erste Konzil von Konstantinopel, an und wird deswegen auch Kirche der zwei Konzilien genannt. Sie wird oft auch als Nestorianische Kirche bezeichnet, lehnt jedoch diesen Namen als Selbstbezeichnung heute ab. Katholische Kirchen Römisch-Katholische Kirche Als Gesamtkirche bezeichnet sie sich selbst als „Katholische Kirche“ und besteht aus einer Reihe von Teilkirchen mit jeweils eigenen Traditionen in Gottesdienst, Kirchenordnung, Theologie und Frömmigkeit. Gemeinsames Kennzeichen ist die Anerkennung des Bischofs von Rom, des Papstes, als mit besonderem Vorrang ausgestatteter Vicarius Christi (Jurisdiktionsprimat). Die größte und bedeutendste Teilkirche ist die Lateinische Kirche, also die römisch-katholische Kirche im engeren Sinn, welcher der Papst als Metropolit von Rom auch unmittelbar vorsteht. Für diese Teilkirche prägend ist der Römische Ritus, der die liturgischen Vollzüge bestimmt. Daneben gibt es die so genannten katholischen Ostkirchen, das sind mit Rom unierte Kirchen, die unter Anerkennung des päpstlichen Primats eine eigene Kirchenordnung und in der Regel eigene Riten besitzen (s. u.). Aber auch innerhalb der Lateinischen Kirche sind verschiedene Regionaltraditionen anzutreffen. Außer dem Römischen Ritus gibt es eine Reihe von historischen Riten, die heute nur noch in sehr begrenztem Rahmen gepflegt werden: * Gallikanische oder altgallische Liturgie: teilweise heute noch im Erzbistum Lyon beobachtet. * Mozarabische oder altspanische Liturgie: Diese Tradition wird heute noch vereinzelt im Erzbistum Toledo (Spanien) gepflegt. * Ambrosianische oder Mailänder Liturgie: Diese Tradition wird heute noch im Erzbistum Mailand (Italien) und einigen angrenzenden Gebieten gepflegt. * Ritus Bracarensis: eine Variante des Römischen Ritus im Erzbistum Braga (Portugal) Neueren Datums sind einige regionale Sonderentwicklungen, die ebenfalls einen eigenständigen, innerhalb der Lateinischen Kirche gepflegten liturgischen Ritus umfassen: * Rite zaïrois: seit 1988 offiziell anerkannte Sonderform des Römischen Ritus in der Demokratischen Republik Kongo * Anglican Use: anglikanischen Traditionen verpflichtete katholische Liturgie in den USA (Book of Divine Worship). Katholische Ostkirchen Ein Teil der ostkirchlichen Gläubigen erkennt den Jurisdiktionsprimat des Papstes an. Diese bilden die Katholischen Ostkirchen. Sofern sie früher von Rom getrennt waren und erst durch eine Union zur römisch-katholischen Kirche kamen, bezeichnet man sie als Unierte Kirchen. Die katholischen Ostkirchen gehören ihrerseits verschiedenen ostkirchlichen Riten an und haben ein eigenes Kirchenrecht, teils allgemein für alle mit Rom vereinten Ostkirchen (den Codex Canonum Ecclesiarum Orientalium, Abk. CCEO), teils partikular für einzelne Ostkirchen. * Die katholischen Kirchen des alexandrinischen Ritus: ** Die Koptisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Äthiopisch-Katholische Kirche * Die katholische Kirche des antiochenischen oder westsyrischen Ritus: ** Die Syro-Malankara Katholische Kirche ** Die Syrisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Maronitische Kirche (zu ihr gibt es kein nicht-katholisches Gegenüber) * Die katholischen Kirchen des armenischen Ritus ** Die Armenisch-Katholische Kirche * Die katholischen Kirchen des chaldäischen oder ostsyrischen Ritus: ** Die Chaldäisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Syro-Malabarische Kirche * Die katholischen Kirchen des konstantinopolitanischen oder byzantinischen Ritus ** Die Albanisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Bulgarisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Griechisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Italo-albanische Kirche (früher Italo-griechische Kirche genannt) ** Die Kirche der Byzantiner der Eparchie Križevci (Kroatien, etc.) ** Die Mazedonisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Melkitische Griechisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Rumänische griechisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Russische Griechisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Ruthenische griechisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Slowakische griechisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Ukrainische Griechisch-Katholische Kirche ** Die Ungarische griechisch-katholische Kirche ** Die Weißrussisch-Katholische Kirche Unabhängige katholische Kirchen Die Gruppe der unabhängigen katholischen Kirchen bilden die Anglikanischen Kirchen und die Altkatholischen Kirchen, die seit 1931 in voller Kirchengemeinschaft miteinander stehen. Anglikanische Kirchen Zu den anglikanischen Kirchen gehören die Mitglieder der anglikanischen Kirchengemeinschaft. Diese sind unter anderem: * Church of England, welche als einzige als Staatskirche im Landesteil England des Vereinigten Königreichs organisiert ist * Anglican Church in Aotearoa, New Zealand and Polynesia * Anglican Church of Australia * Anglican Church of Canada * Church in Wales * Church of Ireland * Church of Nigeria * Episkopalkirche der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika * Scottish Episcopal Church Darüber hinaus gibt es weitere Kirchen anglikanischen Ursprungs, die nicht in Kirchengemeinschaft mit Canterbury stehen, wie z.B. die Anglican Church in America, die Reformierte Episkopalkirche in Deutschland, die Reformed Episcopal Church etc. Anders als Methodisten, die sich nicht mehr als Anglikaner bezeichnen, sehen sich die Mitglieder dieser Kirchen weiterhin als Anglikaner. Altkatholische Kirchen Altkatholische Kirchen der Utrechter Union * Alt-Katholische Kirche der Niederlande * Katholisches Bistum der Alt-Katholiken in Deutschland * Christkatholische Kirche der Schweiz * Altkatholische Kirche Österreich * Altkatholische Kirche in Tschechien * Altkatholische Kirche Kroatien * Polnisch-Katholische Kirche in Polen * Altkatholische Mission in Frankreich * Altkatholische Kirche in Italien * Altkatholische Kirche in Schweden und Dänemark Unabhängige Altkatholische Kirchen Ehemalige Mitglieder der Utrechter Union * Altkatholische Kirche der Mariaviten (bis 1924 zur Utrechter Union gehörig) * Polnisch-Nationalkatholische Kirche (PNCC) in den USA und Kanada (bis 2003 zur Utrechter Union gehörig) ** Nordisch-katholische Kirche (unter der Jurisdiktion der PNCC) ** Polnisch-Katholische Kirche in Kanada * Altkatholische Kirche der Slowakei (bis 2004 zur Utrechter Union gehörig) Weitere unabhängige Altkatholische Kirchen * Unabhängige Philippinische Kirche (Philippine Independent Church oder „Aglipay-Kirche“ nach ihrem Gründer Gregorio Aglipay), seit 1902 von der römisch-katholischen Kirche unabhängig, in voller Kirchengemeinschaft mit den altkatholischen Kirchen der Utrechter Union und mit der Anglikanischen Kirchengemeinschaft Freie Altkatholische Kirchen * Altkatholische Kirche in Polen * Old Catholic Church of America * Old Catholic Church of British Columbia: Diese Kirche strebte zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts die Aufnahme in die Utrechter Union der Altkatholischen Kirchen an, was jedoch im Februar 2007 scheiterte. * Die Mitgliedskirchen (Diözesen) der The Old Catholic Church, Province of the United States (TOCCUSA), die am 24. September 2010 aus der Conference of North American Old Catholic Bishops (CNOB) hervorging: ** Holy Cross Old Catholic Diocese of Minnesota (Bischof James Judd) ** Old Catholic Diocese of Napa, bis 2010 Old Catholic Church in Kalifornien (Bischof Robert Fuentes) ** Old Catholic Diocese of New England (Bischöfin Rosemary Ananis) ** Old Catholic Diocese of Washington, D.C. (Bischof Robert Fuentes) *Vor 2010 der CNOB angehörende Kirchen, die sich überwiegend in der Nachfolge der von Joseph René Vilatte gegründeten Amerikanisch-Katholische Kirche sehen: ** American Apostolic Catholic Church in Michigan (Bischof Vince Lavieri), die Fortexistenz dieser Kirche nach dem Übertritt Lavieris zur United Church of Christ ist unklar ** American Old Catholic Church in Colorado (Bischof Dan Gincig) ** Apostolic Catholic Church in Florida (Bischof Chuck Leigh) ** Ecumenical Catholic Communion in Kalifornien (Bischof Peter Hickman) ** Ecumenical Catholic Church in New York (Bischof Peter Brennan) ** Old Catholic Church in Louisiana (Bischof Allen Jimenez) Weitere freie Altkatholische Kirchen, die über den „International Council of Community Churches (ICCC)“ dem Ökumenischen Rat der Kirchen angehören, sind: * American Catholic Church in Kalifornien, USA (Bischof Lou Bordisso) * Apostolic Catholic Church in Washington, USA (Bischof David Strong) * Ecumenical Catholic Church in Connecticut, USA (Bischof Lorraine Bouffard) * Emergent Catholic Church in Arizona, USA (Bischof Ken Young) * Orthodox Catholic Church in Kalifornien, USA (Bischof Donald Jolly-Gabriel) * Orthodox Catholic Church in Massachusetts, USA (Bischof Timothy Baymon) * Christ Catholic Church in Quebec, Kanada (Bischof Serge Theriault) * Eglise Catholique Gallicane in Frankreich (Bischof Dominique Philippe) * Église Sainte Marie in Frankreich (Bischof Maurice Cantor) * Old Catholic Church in Großbritannien (Bischof Robert McBride) * Open Episcopal Church in Großbritannien (Bischof Jonathan Blake) * Biserica Catolica Independenta in Rumänien (Pfarrer Don Demidoff) Weiterhin existiert auch die Altkatholische Kirchengemeinschaft der Niederlande unter Leitung von Bischof Carolus van Osch sowie die ihm unterstehende orthodoxe katholische Gemeinde Lauterbach/Deutschland und Bregana/Kroatien. Weitere Konfessionen in Katholischer Tradition Die Priesterbruderschaft St. Pius X. und andere traditionalistische bzw. sedisvakantistische Gruppen erklärten nach dem 2. Vatikanischen Konzil, dass sich durch dessen Neuerungen alle, die diese unterstützten, in Wahrheit von der katholischen Kirche getrennt hätten, weshalb die päpstliche Kurie und die jeweiligen Ortskirchen polemisch oft auch als „Konzilskirche“ bezeichnet werden. Die authentische Tradition der römisch-katholischen Kirche führen nach Überzeugung dieser Gemeinschaften nur diejenigen weiter, die an der „unverkürzten und unverfälschten“ vorkonziliaren Glaubenslehre und den darauf gründenden Riten festhalten. Das muss nach Auffassung der Priesterbruderschaft S. Pius X. nicht notwendigerweise die Bruderschaft als konkrete Organisation sein, sondern es können auch andere Gemeinschaften gleicher Ausrichtung und Zielsetzung sein. Die Bruderschaft versteht sich nicht als (Ersatz-)Kirche, sondern als Bewahrerin innerhalb der katholischen Kirche, deren Amtsträger sie formal anerkannt. Ihr von Rom abweichendes Verhalten begründet sie mit der Devise „Man muss Gott mehr gehorchen als den Menschen.“ Entsprechend bemüht sie sich grundsätzlich um Anerkennung durch die offizielle Kirche. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Gruppierungen, welche auf ihre Konstituierung als selbständige Kirche verzichteten, sondern eher Rechtsformen in der Art von Ordensgemeinschaften wählten, sind Bewegungen wie * Palmarianisch-Katholische Kirche * True Catholic Church bemüht, sich eine vollständige hierarchische Struktur (mit päpstlicher Kurie und örtlichen Diözesen etc.) zu geben, was allerdings nur der Palmarianisch-Katholischen Kirche (und auch nur ansatzweise) gelungen ist. Zu den Kirchen, die sich in den letzten Jahren von den Anglikanischen Kirchen trennten, gehören: * Anglican Church in America * Charismatische Episkopale Kirche * Orthodox Anglican Communion * Reformierte Episkopalkirche * Traditional Anglican Communion Unabhängige katholische Kirchen, die weder mit der römisch-katholischen Kirche noch mit den alt-katholischen Kirchen der Utrechter Union in Gemeinschaft stehen: * Katholisch-Apostolische Kirche Brasiliens, in Brasilien 1945 gegründet. Von ihr leitet sich die Freikatholische Kirche in Deutschland her, in den USA die Old Catholic Church of the United States; * Katholisch-Reformierte-Kirche, 1999 resp. 2001 in Österreich entstandene Gemeinschaft, mittlerweile auch in Deutschland (Hessen) vertreten. * vielfältige, meist kleinere Gemeinschaften mit oft zweifelhaftem Rechtsstatus (vor allem in den USA), z. B.: American Old Catholic Church, Old Catholic Church of North America, Old Catholic Orthodox Church, Keltische Kirche in Deutschland, Alt-Heilig-Katholische Kirche, Neuchristen, und viele mehr. * Armenisch-Evangelische Kirche (Deutschland) Evangelische Kirchen Waldenser :Die älteste evangelische Kirche, gegründet 1176 von Petrus Valdes als eine katholische Laiengemeinschaft. Die Waldenser wurden 1184 auf dem Konzil von Verona aus der katholischen Kirche ausgeschlossen. Hussiten * Tschechoslowakische Hussitische Kirche: sich in der Tradition der Utraquisten verortend, 1920 gegründet, aus einer Reformbewegung liberaler römisch-katholischer Geistlicher und Laien hervorgegangen Lutheraner Eine große Zahl lutherischer Kirchen bzw. Kirchen Augsburgischen Bekenntnisses (A.B.) ist organisiert im Lutherischen Weltbund, dem Internationalen Lutherischen Rat oder der Konfessionellen Evangelisch-Lutherischen Konferenz. Einige Beispiele sind: * Dänemark: Dänische Volkskirche * Deutschland: Vereinigte Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche Deutschlands * Deutschland: Selbständige Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche * Deutschland: Evangelisch-Lutherische Freikirche * Deutschland: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Baden * Deutschland: Evangelische Landeskirche in Württemberg * Deutschland: Dänische Kirche in Südschleswig * Finnland: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche Finnlands * Frankreich: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche von Frankreich * Island: Isländische Staatskirche * Israel: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Jordanien und im Heiligen Land * Israel: Lutherische Gemeinde der Norwegischen Israelsmission * Kanada: Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada * Kanada: Lutheran Church Canada * Namibia: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Namibia (DELK) * Norwegen: Norwegische Kirche * Österreich: Evangelische Kirche A.B. in Österreich * Polen: Evangelisch-Augsburgische Kirche in Polen * Rumänien: Evangelische Kirche A. B. in Rumänien * Rumänien: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Rumänien * Russland: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche Europäisches Russland * Schweden: Schwedische Kirche * Südafrika: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche im Südlichen Afrika * Südafrika: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Südafrika (Kap) * United States of America (USA): Evangelical Lutheran Church in America * Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika (USA): Lutheran Church – Missouri Synod * Tansania: Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Tansania Reformierte * Deutschland: Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche (Landeskirche) * Deutschland: Reformierter Bund * Deutschland: Lippische Landeskirche * Deutschland: Bund Evangelisch-reformierter Kirchen Deutschlands * Deutschland: Evangelisch-altreformierte Kirche in Niedersachsen * Deutschland: Niederländisch reformierte Gemeinde zu Wuppertal Elberfeld * Österreich: Evangelische Kirche H.B. in Österreich * Schweiz: Schweizer Reformierte Kirchen * Frankreich: Reformierte Kirche von Frankreich * Großbritannien: United Reformed Church * USA: Reformed Church in America * USA: Reformed Church in the United States * USA und Kanada: Christian Reformed Church in North America * USA und Kanada: United Reformed Churches in North America * USA und Kanada: Protestant Reformed Churches in America * Deutschland: Remonstrantisch-Reformierte Kirchengemeinde in Friedrichstadt * Niederlande: Liste der niederländischen reformierten Kirchen * Ungarn: Reformierte Kirche in Ungarn * Australien: Christian Reformed Churches of Australia Presbyterianer * Ägypten: Koptische Evangelische Kirche * Ghana: Evangelical Presbyterian Church Ghana * Irak/Iran: Assyrisch-evangelische Kirche * Irland: Presbyterian Church in Ireland * Irland: Non-Subscribing Presbyterian Church of Ireland * Kamerun: Presbyterian Church in Cameroon * Kanada: Presbyterian Church in Canada * Neuseeland: Presbyterian Church of Aotearoa New Zealand * Nigeria: Presbyterian Church of Nigeria * Schottland: Church of Scotland * Schottland: Free Church of Scotland * Schottland: United Free Church of Scotland * Südkorea: Presbyterian Church of Korea * USA: Presbyterian Church (U.S.A.) (größte presbyterianische Kirche in den USA – mainline) * USA: Presbyterian Church in America (zweitgrößte presbyterianische Kirche in den USA – konservativ) * USA: Cumberland Presbyterian Church Mennoniten/Täufer * Deutschland: Arbeitsgemeinschaft Mennonitischer Gemeinden * Deutschland: Arbeitsgemeinschaft Mennonitischer Brüdergemeinden * Deutschland: Bund Taufgesinnter Gemeinden * Österreich: Mennonitische Freikirche Österreich * Schweiz: Konferenz der Mennoniten der Schweiz * Mennonitische Brüdergemeinden * Mennonitische Weltkonferenz * Amische * Hutterer Baptisten * Deutschland: Bund Evangelisch-Freikirchlicher Gemeinden * Österreich: Bund der Baptistengemeinden in Österreich * Schweiz: Bund Schweizer Baptistengemeinden * Siebenten-Tags-Baptisten * Baptistischer Weltbund * Europäisch-Baptistische Föderation Pietisten Der Pietismus ist keine Konfession im engeren Sinne, sondern eine über-konfessionelle Reformbewegung, die beispielsweise sowohl in lutherischen als auch reformierten Kirchen zum Tragen kam, zum Teil aber auch selbst kirchenbildend wirkte. * Landeskirchliche Gemeinschaft (Evangelischer Gnadauer Gemeinschaftsverband) * Herrnhuter Brüdergemeine * Chrischona * Bund Freier evangelischer Gemeinden in Deutschland * Freie Evangelische Gemeinden in der Schweiz * Vereinigung Freier Missionsgemeinden – Schweiz * Inspirierte * Schwarzenau Brethren (Tunker) * Gemeinde für Christus Methodistische und Wesleyanische Kirchen * African Methodist Episcopal Church * African Methodist Episcopal Zion Church * Christian Methodist Episcopal Church * Evangelisch-methodistische Kirche (United Methodist Church) * Kirche des Nazareners * HeilsarmeeAnmerkung: gegründet von einem methodistischen Pastor, aber sonst nicht weiter dem Methodismus zugehörig; protestantisch-freikirchliche Prägung und Theologie, versteht sich selbst als konfessionsübergreifend * Methodist Church of Great Britain Evangelisch-Unierte Durch den Zusammenschluss vorwiegend von lutherischen und reformierten Kirchen sind seit Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts die unierten evangelischen Kirchen entstanden: * Australien: Uniting Church in Australia * Deutschland: Union Evangelischer Kirchen * Frankreich: Union Protestantischer Kirchen von Elsass und Lothringen * Niederlande: Protestantische Kirche in den Niederlanden * Kanada: United Church of Canada * Südamerika: Evangelische Kirche am La Plata * Tschechien: Evangelische Kirche der Böhmischen Brüder * USA: United Church of Christ Restoration Movement * Christian Church (Disciples of Christ) * Gemeinden Christi * Internationale Gemeinden Christi Adventisten * Freikirche der Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten * Internationale Missionsgesellschaft der Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten, Reformationsbewegung * Gemeinschaft der Siebenten Tags Adventisten Reformationsbewegung Brüderbewegung * Deutschland: ** Geschlossene Versammlungen der Brüderbewegung ** Freier Brüderkreis ** Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Brüdergemeinden (AGB). Die AGB als solche gehört zum Bund Evangelisch-Freikirchlicher Gemeinden (BEFG), die einzelnen AGB-Gemeinden gehören jedoch nur teilweise dem BEFG an. ** Blockfreie Versammlungen Pfingstbewegung * Assemblies of God * Bund Freikirchlicher Pfingstgemeinden * Elim-Gemeinden * Gemeinde Gottes (Cleveland) * Gemeinde der Christen Ecclesia * Mülheimer Verband Freikirchlich-Evangelischer Gemeinden (ältester deutscher Pfingstverband) * Wort-des-Glaubens-Bewegung * Schweiz: BewegungPlus * Schweizerische Pfingstmission Weitere evangelische Konfessionen * Calvary Chapel * Freikirchlicher Bund der Gemeinde Gottes * Gemeinde Gottes (Wiederherstellung) * Weltweite Kirche Gottes * Schwenkfelder (sechs Gemeinden in Pennsylvania) * Shaker (Gelten als kleinste existierende christliche Konfession. Es gibt zurzeit noch eine Gemeinde in Sabbathday Lake, Maine, mit drei Mitgliedern) * Freie Christen * Jesus Freaks * Anskar-Kirche * International Christian Fellowship * Vineyard * Gemeinschaft Evangelikal-Episkopaler Kirchengemeinden (Konvergenzkirche die versucht katholische, evangelisch-evangelikale und pfingstlich-charismatische Elemente zu verbinden)Internetseite der Gemeinschaft Evangelikal-Episkopaler Kirchengemeinden * Zion Christian Church (Afrika und Großbritannien) * Living Hand Church Apostolische Kirchen und Religionsgemeinschaften Neuapostolische Kirche Vereinigung Apostolischer Gemeinden * Apostolische Gemeinschaft * Vereinigung Apostolischer Christen * Reformiert-Apostolischer Gemeindebund schloss sich 1994 mit der Apostolischen Gemeinschaft zusammen. * Apostolic Church of Queensland * Apostolic Church of South-Africa - Apostle Unity * Gemeente van Apostolische Christenen Katholisch-apostolische Gemeinden Old Apostolic Church Hersteld Apostolische Zendingkerk * Hersteld Apostolische Zendingkerk * Hersteld Apostolische Zendingkerk II * Hersteld Apostolische Zendingkerk – Stam Juda Andere Apostolische Gemeinschaften * Apostolische Gemeinde Wiesbaden ** Vereinigung Apostolischer Gemeinden – Stamm Levi * Apostolische Gemeinde des Saarlandes * Apostelamt Juda * Apostelamt Jesu Christi ** Gemeinschaft der Apostel Jesu Christi * Het Apostolisch Genootschap * Bund apostolischer Gemeinden Russische einheimische nicht-orthodoxe Gruppen („Ostprotestanten“) * Duchoborzen * Molokanen * Subbotniki Nichttrinitarier * Christadelphian * Christliche Wissenschaft * Gemeinde Gottes des siebenten Tages * Unitarier Neben christlich orientierten Unitariern gibt es humanistisch orientierte Unitarier * Non-Subscribing Presbyterian Church of Ireland, historisch handelte es sich um englische, schottische und irische Presbyterianer, welche im 18. Jahrhundert die „Subscription“ (Unterschrift) unter die Westminster Confession ablehnten * Tempelgesellschaft Bibelforscherbewegung * Ernste Bibelforscher * Freie Bibelforscher * Laien-Heim-Missionsbewegung * Zeugen Jehovas Liberalprotestanten Die liberalprotestantischen Kirchen sind im „Internationalen Bund für Freies Christentum“ zusammengeschlossen, der heute dem Internationalen Bund für Religiöse Freiheit (IARF) angehört. Kirchen mit Bezug auf das Buch Mormon * Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage * Gemeinschaft Christi * Kirche Jesu Christi (Bickertoniten) * Kirche Christi mit der Elias-Botschaft * Fundamentalistische Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage * Kirche Jesu Christi (Cutleriten) * Kirche Christi (Temple Lot) Neuoffenbarer * Gemeinschaft in Christo Jesu (Lorenzianer) * Die Christengemeinschaft * Liberalkatholische Kirche * Neue Kirche (Swedenborgianer) * Christian Science (Christliche Wissenschaft) * Geistchristliche Kirche * Johannische Kirche * Christliche Gemeinschaft Hirt und Herde Dissenter * Adamites (Erloschen) * Anabaptists (Erloschen) * Barrowists (Erloschen) * Behmenists (Erloschen) * Brownists (Erloschen) * Countess of Huntingdon's Connexion * Enthusiasts (Erloschen) * Familists (Erloschen) * Fifth Monarchists (Erloschen) * Grindletonians (Erloschen) * Independents (Erloschen) * Congregationalists bzw. Kongregationalisten (Erloschen) * Levellers (Erloschen) * Muggletonians (Erloschen) * Puritans (Erloschen) * Philadelphians (Erloschen) * Quäker ** Friends General Conference (liberal-theologischer Zweig) ** Friends United Meeting (pastoral, eher konservativer Zweig) ** Evangelical Friends International (stark biblisch-evangelikal 'christozentrischer' Zweig) * Ranters bzw. Renterismus (Erloschen) * Sabbatarians (Erloschen) * Seekers (Erloschen) * Socinians (Erloschen) * True Levellers bzw. Diggers (Erloschen) * Unitarians Historische Gruppen * Arianer * Bogomilen * Deutschkatholiken * Donatisten * Gallikaner * nach Jan Hus: ** Utraquisten bzw. Kalixtiner ** Böhmische Brüder ** Hussiten *** Orebiten *** Taboriten * Hugenotten * Lollarden * Monotheleten * Montanisten * Mystische Gruppen ** Amalrikaner ** Brüder und Schwestern des freien Geistes * Patarener * Paulikianer * Semi-Pelagianer * Sozinianer * Zioniten Siehe auch * Chronologie der christlichen Kirchen, Konfessionen und Sondergruppen * Liste von Religionen und Weltanschauungen Literatur * Kurt Hutten: Seher, Grübler, Enthusiasten. Quell, Stuttgart 1950; 12. A. 1982, ISBN 3-7918-2130-X * Karl-Wolfgang Tröger, Sigrid Tröger: Kirchenlexikon. Christliche Kirchen, Freikirchen und Gemeinschaften im Überblick. Union, Berlin 1990, ISBN 3-372-00302-0; Beck, München 1990, ISBN 3-406-34230-2 * Reinhard Hempelmann: Handbuch der evangelistisch-missionarischen Werke, Einrichtungen und Gemeinden. Deutschland – Österreich – Schweiz. Christliches Verlagshaus, Stuttgart 1997, ISBN 3-7675-7763-1 * Michael Klöckner, Udo Tworuschka: Handbuch der Religionen. Kirchen, Glaubensgemeinschaften und andere in Deutschland. Loseblattausgabe. Olzog, Landsberg/Lech 1997ff, ISBN 3-7892-9900-6 * Georg Schmid, Georg Otto Schmid: Kirchen, Sekten, Religionen. TVZ, Zürich 7. A. 2003, ISBN 3-290-17215-5 * Reinhard Hempelmann: Panorama der neuen Religiosität. Sinnsuche und Heilsversprechen zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts. Gütersloher Verlagshaus, Gütersloh 2. erg. A. 2005, ISBN 3-579-02320-9 * Horst Reller, Hans Krech, Matthias Kleiminger: Handbuch Religiöse Gemeinschaften und Weltanschauungen. Herausgegeben im Auftrag der VELKD. Gütersloher Verlagshaus, Gütersloh 6. A. 2006, ISBN 3-579-03585-1 Weblinks * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Christlicher Kirchen ACK * Lexikon für Kirche und Religion * Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Liste ! Konfessionen